Inheritance
by MercyDragon264
Summary: Harry set down the letter he had just received from a ministry owl. Looking over at the clock on his nightstand, he read the time. 11:59… 'Oh fuck. I so love the Ministry right now.' How can one night change a persons life for better or for worse? Rating may increace at a later date. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I was going through all of my files on my computer trying to organize everything because I accidentally lost a project that's due in two days and all my files were in serious need of reorganizing... So I finished reorganizing, realized that I had saved the project on Dad's computer, went to Karate, and came back to reread this and edit it. I just wanted to know what you guys think. I have a feeling that I was aiming for this to be a Yaoi - guyxguy if you don't know what yaoi is - in dedication to one of my friends who is the coolest gay guy you'll ever meet. However, since it's been like two years since the last time I touched this, I'm making it a dedication to him anyway and it'll be Yaoi. Don't read if you don't like. If you do like and read this, tell me what you think. I've never really written a yaoi before - as you cna most likely tell - but I've read loads of them so I'll try my best.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Severus Snape would not have died and neither would Lily Evans. They also most likely would've been married since I think James is a major ass - though like all asses he had one or two redeming qualities that I like, unfortunatly.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Letter from the Dearly Departed**

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then that must mean that I am dead. I was so hoping to be there with you when you came into your inheritance but obviously now I can't. I just want you to know that you are not who you think you are, no matter what people have told you. I am not a muggle born, I am in fact a pureblood; same as the rest of our supposed muggle family. The reason this is so is because our family is made up of squibs. I was the first to regain our family magic after nearly a millennium. But there is more: you also have a creature inheritance not only from me but your father as well. You have the blood of Royal Elves and the Draconian's running through your veins._

_I know that this will be hard for you to understand but please bear with me. At the stroke of midnight you will come into both of your creature inheritances and your Wizzarding ones. You MUST NOT panic no matter what for that can cause serious damage to not only you but those around you at the time. It would be best if you were sleeping during the transformation. It can be very painful._

_I have left a number of books on both the Draconian's and the Elven races in my vault at Gringotts. You MUST read them all! No matter how boring they may seem they are very important and will help you gain control. Do not let anyone find them or have access to them. _

_Another thing: you will have a life mate. You will love him or her above all else and s/he you in return. S/he will be your most precious thing in the entire universe and you will want him or her to be happy and safe above all else. There is a very small change that they may have their own creature inheritance so make sure you read the other books that I put in the vault on the other magical races and creatures. Let's just hope that your mate doesn't have a vampire inheritance._

_Love Always,_

_Lillian Marie Potter (your Mother)_

Harry set down the letter he had just received from a ministry owl. Looking over at the clock on his nightstand, he read the time. 11:59… _Oh fuck. I _so_ love the Ministry right now._

The clock hit midnight and Harry waited nervously for the pain to hit him. But it didn't. He wondered why that was for a whole minute. As soon as the clock hit 12:01, he cried out as the most terrible pain he'd ever felt (and he'd felt a lot of pain before) wracked through his tiny malnourished body. Soon enough, all he knew was darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Waking Up!**

"Harry," someone was shaking him trying to get his attention. He knew them – that he was sure of – but who was it? Why did his whole body hurt? "Harry, wake up."

"C'mon Harry," another voice said worriedly. "Please, don't be dead just yet. We need you to kick some Slytherin arse!"

"Ronald!"

"Hey, it's true and you know it," the second voice said defensively. "Though seriously, mate, wake up please; before 'Mione kills me, is most preferable."

He didn't like how the second voice had called him 'Mate'. That voice wasn't the one of his chosen, it couldn't be. He realized that both voices he knew from before. He still could not place them. Opening his eyes, he stared directly into chocolate brown ones, ones that he very well knew.

"Hermione?" his voice sounded weird… What was off about it though? "Why're you here? Where am I?"

"Chill out, Mate," Ron said pulling Hermione back onto a chair next to his bed. "Remus, Sirius, Kingsly, Moody, and Dad all went to pick you up and bring you here – we're at Grimmauld by the way – for your birthday and found you passed out on your bed. You were bloody well unconscious. They tried to wake you but nothing worked."

"Yeah, Harry," Hermione said laying a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help but put her two cents in. "They got real worried so they brought you anyway and called Snape."

"You should have seen his face when he saw you lying comatose on the couch," Ron laughed which earned his a smack upside the head from Hermione. "Sorry."

"He tried even more things than the other's trying to wake you at all costs," Hermione continued after Ron shut up. "And again nothing worked so he asked if there'd been anything unusual in your room. Sirius said that he'd seen a sheet of paper will Lily's writing on it."

"The greasy Git then chucked Sirius out of the house by his collar and orders him to go and retrieve the note and bring it back because it may pertain something to you being out of it," Ron said. "Though we all thought it was because he wanted the letter for himself, seeing is how he's still in love with your Mother and all."

Hermione glared at Ron the continued their narrative, "When Sirius got back Remus had to force the letter out of his grip and made Sirius sit down. Sirius was quite pale and was clutching the letter in his fingers quite tightly. We were all shocked out of our minds when we read it. I hope you can forgive our intrusion as to what the letter said, Harry, but we needed to know and it did explain things quite well."

"So how long have I been out?" Harry asked as he absorbed all that they were saying. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other with strange looks on their faces. "What? Don't tell me I've been out of it for years. Wow you guys sure do age well; you still look seventeen."

"No, you haven't 'been out of it' for years," Hermione edged cautiously.

"Nowhere near that long, Mate," Ron piped up.

"Professor Snape said that we should alert him as soon as you woke up," Hermione said quickly ushering Ron out of the room before quickly following and closing the door behind them.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry murmured under his breath in confusion. A deep feeling of dread lodged itself in his stomach while he waited for someone else to come and explain things to him.

* * *

**So again, tell me what you think via review or PM - whichever you prefer - and I will try go write back as soon as I have time again. I do get on and check every once and a while even though I'm pretty much booked until three or four days after graduation. I worked as much as I could on my other stories during easter break - for those who read those stories - but I haven't yet been able to finish the chapters because mom said I actually had to 'mingle'... -_- I hate mingling with my family and you would understand why if you saw them. There are hundreds of them and we're Michigan Irish Corn Farmers who also happen to dable in some other things like cattle - baby calves are so cute! We drink alcohol like its water - which I've been successfully not doing. And so I'll let you go without giving you anymore of my family drama...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mercy**

**P.S. I'm not fully decided on who Harry's mate(s) should be. Feel free to give me your input on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! I've been sick the last week and wrote this and a chapter to another story between nausea sessions. This is completely unedited but I didn't want to leave you waiting for two much longer. I think it's been three months exactly because of school, life, work, and sickness. -_-**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing fanfiction if I was the author? No, this would be the actual book - as crappy as it probably is.**

* * *

"Potter," a voice sneered from the doorway ten minutes later.

"Snape," Harry shot out of bed and promptly got tangled in the sheets, landing in a pile on the floor.

"As eloquent as ever, I see," Snape smirked as Harry groaned in pain. "Now get up so we can discuss business. This is no way to behave in public."

"I'm in my bedroom," Harry muttered under his breath before righting himself and sitting back on the bed while Snape took one of the chairs. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You read your mothers note I presume?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"And I assume you're wondering how exactly your mother knew you'd have this inheritance since she did not receive it and the last in your fathers family to receive his was his grandfather."

"Why yes, yes I am."

"Your mother was always curious about everything, especially about the magical world," Snape began. "In our first three years at Hogwarts, she must've nearly read out the entire library on her free time – quite the accomplishment I must say, one that even Ms. Granger has yet to do. In the later months of our third year, Lily found a book on inheritances. Being utterly enthralled, she searched for as many books on them as she could.

"If there was anything about inheritances that someone wanted to know, they went to Lily. During the summer between our fourth and fifth years, we went to Gringotts together to be tested for any latent inheritances. You know what they found in her blood: both her being a pureblood from magical descent and her Elfish blood. You should've seen her when it did not manifest in her on her seventeenth birthday, everyone could see it.

"After we stopped talking in our fifth year, she started hanging out with the mongrel, the Wolf, and your father – she never really did hang out with Pettigrew lucky enough… she didn't trust him. I can only guess that she had them tested for latent inheritances. The Wolf, as you know is a werewolf. What you probably don't know is that the Blacks have Metamorphmagus blood running through their veins. It's where Nymphadora got the gene from. You might possibly have that running through your veins too, seeing as your fathers' mother was a Black but you'd have to see the goblins to check.

"Now, when your father was tested, he already knew he had draconian blood thanks to his grandfather and his grandmother didn't receive any inheritances like your mother. His test came back dormant, obviously. You mother, knowing as much as she did, knew that having inheritances on both sides of the family increased your likelihood of inheriting them and had you tested for Elfish and Draconian blood specifically on your first birthday – the earliest age to detect these things safely. As you know from her letter, you inherited both.

"Here's where things get tricky: eight months before your first birthday, Voldemort made me create a potion to awaken latent inheritances. He tested it out on numerous Death Eaters, I and the Malfoy's being prime examples. When Lily heard of this during one of the order meetings she asked to speak to me in private afterwords.

"She told me that she'd forgiven me long ago and hadn't known how to approach me. I don't know if she was telling the truth or not, but I hope she was. She told me that she'd appointed me as one of two godfathers for you when you were born – which was true – and asked if there was an age limit for the potion as she would like to give some to you. I told her that it was untested for infants and she asked if we could try it. I reluctantly agreed because it would give you a better chance of surviving that that was all your mother cared about. At that point I would've done anything your mother'd asked and I had.

"I begged her to take to potion as well and even give some to James, if it would make her happy and safe. She said no. She didn't want to take the potion then find out he was neither her mate, nor he hers and then leave you to the fate of only having one parent. I told her that it was more a possibility that you'd have two sets of parents because of how much they loved you and that you'd have the mutt, the wolf, the Order, and even I upon rare occasion spoiling you. She still refused.

"And you know what happened. They died and left you completely alone while it could've been prevented. I regret every day not forcing your mother down and making her drink it. The only thing I regret more is that I am the reason Voldemort hunted you and your family down in the first place…"

Harry just stared at the Dungeon Bat as if he'd grown three heads and was doing the cancan in a tutu. "That… is a lot to take in…"

"Think about what I've told you and I'll have your friends bring you up something to eat for dinner. You're probably starving right about now," Snape said with none of his usual bite. "After all, you've been out of it for a week.

When Hermione and Ron came back with food, Harry ignored them – but not the food, he was pretty hungry – lost in thought. His first action of thought was to have Snape checked into St. Mungos. His second though was to have himself checked into the room next door. His third though? _Man this is good stew… _

What? He was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a week and that was still one of the more important priorities besides his and Snape's mental health.

The fourth thought however is what stranded Harry on a deserted isle in the Bermuda Triangle. _I wonder what my mate was like…_ Obvious, Snape and his mother drugging him didn't faze him but the prospect of having a mate… Oh, yeah, absolutely terrifying. Would she like his cooking? What did they like to eat? Was she a high class snob? Or an orphan alone in the slums? Would she like him? Hate him? Be completely neutral? Surprisingly that last one was completely horrible in Harry's mind. He hoped that she'd show at least some emotion towards him. And… and…

He needed to change his thought process before he became sick with anxiety.

"So, Harry," Hermione tried to get his attention. "What do you think of this whole inheritance thing?"

"What do you think?" Harry stared at her like she'd become Snape. "Did you know that Snape knew this would happen all along and he didn't tell me or even give me some hint? Well, I'll tell you; this was a _wonderful _surprise birthday present. Let me put it up there with the birthday beatings at the Dursley's. And don't get me started on having a mate… Oh, god… What if she's someone on Voldemorts side?"

And there he went back on the mate subject.

As Harry started pacing his room, Hermione sighed and perched on Ron's bed while Ron sat on Harry's eating what Harry didn't touch of his dinner. At eleven, Remus told them to go to bed and that they'd be making a trip to Gringotts in the morning to pick up money for school supplies, and see what was in Lily's vault.

And so, after much coaxing, Hermione left Harry and Ron's room, Ron passed out, and Harry lie in bed staring at the ceiling all night thinking about his mate-to-be.


End file.
